Busan Hatsu
|producer = |Last = Mianhaeyo ~Gomennasai~ 10th Single (2010) }} Busan Hatsu (釜山発; Departing Busan) is Maeda Yuki's 11th single, and her third Korean-themed single. It was released on May 25, 2011. A few months prior to the release of this single, she started taking lessons to learn Korean. She also collaborated with Korean song/music writer Yoo Hae-Joon and lyricist Mori Chiyoko. They also worked on her two previous Korean-themed singles. Tracklist #Busan Hatsu #Saranghae ~Aishiteru~ (サランヘ～愛してる～; I Love You ~I Love You~) (with Chu Ga-yeoul) #Busan Hatsu (Kankokugo Version) (韓国語バージョン; Korean Version) #Busan Hatsu (Original Karaoke) (オリジナル・カラオケ) #Saranghae ~Aishiteru~ (Original Karaoke) (オリジナル・カラオケ) Single Information #Busan Hatsu #*Lyrics: Mori Chiyoko #*Composition: Yoo Hae-Joon #Saranghae ~Aishiteru~ #*Lyrics: Mori Chiyoko #*Composition: Yoo Hae-Joon Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,491 Trivia * It was released on the same day as ℃-ute's 16th single, Momoiro Sparkling. * There are two music videos for Busan Hatsu: one for the Korean version and one for the Japanese. They are similar, but have slightly different scenes. * Maeda stated on her twitter in March of 2011: «Well, the release date hasn’t been decided yet. The new single is set to come out around the end of May or beginning of June. Starting the 15th, I will be recording the song in Seoul, so I am going to test-record for the purpose of sound check as well.« *The title of the b-side, "Saranghae ~Aishiteru~", contains the Korean word "Saranghae" (사랑해) and Japanese word "Aishiteru." Both are forms for "I Love You". * Maeda revealed the track list on her blog in April, where the second track at that time was called Saranghae ~Aishitemasu~ (サランヘ〜愛してます〜) before it changed. The single was also at first a double a-side single titled Busan Hatsu / Saranghae ~Aishiteru~ (釜山発/サランへ〜愛してる〜), before it was later changed to Busan Hatsu (釜山発). * This is Maeda Yuki's last single prior to her retirement in 2012. *Maeda said in an interview upon the release of the single: "This is a part of my Korean-themed songs: My first one was "Gwaenchanha ~Daijoubu~," and the second one was "Mianhaeyo ~Gomennasai~." This time, the song is simply titled as "Busan Hatsu," which has a more matured sound. The previous two songs had subtitles, with gentle and melancholy sounds. But this time, we've changed the tone completely. Busan Hatsu is very rhythmical, and from the very beginning of the song, it’ll leave you with a big impression because the song will immediately make you want to clap your hands together and dance. Lyrics, on contrary to the upbeat sound, are a bit heart-breaking. A woman is singing about her feelings for a man, and how she would like to stop thinking about him and start moving on to a better life. I’ve recorded this song in Seoul. I actually flew over to Korea and met Yoo Hae-Joon, who composed the famous "Fuyu no Sonata." We recorded the song together. He composed the melody for all 3 of my Korean-themed songs, and this time, for the first time, he mixed and arranged the entire song as well. I am very happy with the final product and confident to present this to you. Please enjoy listening and singing Busan Hatsu. There’s some choreography as well, and I don’t think I have done anything with dance moves for a while (lol), so it has been very refreshing for me. Thank you for your continuous support." External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Busan Hatsu, Saranghae ~Aishiteru~ *News Report *Blog report Category:Maeda Yuki Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:Solo Single Category:Last Single Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:Longest Charting Single